Mirage (Outlier) (Earth-7045)
This page is for the Autobot outlier. For the Mini-Con, go to Mirage (Mini-Con). For the Vehicon, go to Mirage (Vehicon). For the human supervillain, see Desmond Charne. For the mutant superhero, see Danielle Moonstar. Mirage is what humans call "old money." Before the war, he was an outlier member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate and high-priced friends. He enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events, and turbofox hunts on the grounds. But when the war started, he was forced to choose sides and found himself banded with a group of commoners he didn't really understand. Some of the other Autobots don't trust Mirage. He feels the war, even after all these millions of years, is beneath him. War is not, after all, how civilized, erudite beings conduct themselves. He often questions the Autobots' violent means, and not-so-secretly hopes they and the Decepticons can get along. Because of this, he has been labelled by a few others as a Decepticon sympathizer. Still, he sided with the Autobots for a reason, and he is there for the Autobots when they need him. He sounds like Dean Martin. History to be added Powers & Abilities Mirage= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Race car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Invisibility' Abilities *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Racer' *'Master Spy' *'Expert Combatant' *'Infiltration' *'Hacking' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Mirage's war issues can stifle his combat effectiveness, as well as his teammate's trust. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Racing car alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Rocket-dart hunting rifle' *'Shoulder-mounted missile launcher' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Outliers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Hunters Category:Spies Category:Espionage Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Invisibility Category:Expert Combatant Category:Computer Hacking Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Entertainment class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Mirage